La boda de mi mejor amigo
by tipica adolescente
Summary: Jacob se va a casar, pero no con el nombre de Bella entrelazado al suyo en la invitación. Traducción.
1. Parte 1

Bella colapsó contra la pared justo dentro de la puerta de su apartamento. Tenía frío, estaba cansada y justo ahora, solo quería deslizarse en la ducha antes de derrumbarse en la cama y tal vez, si pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos, atacar alguno de sus libros de texto. Esta noche en el trabajo había sido dura. Por suerte se había salido antes de la feliz hora. Sólo estaba desenrollándose de su bufanda ridículamente larga cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién me llamaría tan tarde? Tacha eso. ¿Quién me llamaría, punto? Charlie había hecho su llamada semanal hace solo dos días. Además de eso, ella era una famosa solitaria. Aparte de los MUY pocos conocidos que había logrado hacer en Darmouth, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era una de esas reclusas excéntricas. Je. _Ojalá_ fuera tan interesante.

Caminó arrastrando los pies al teléfono, tratando sin mucho éxito de sacar sus brazos del abrigo al mismo tiempo. Descolgó el teléfono, pinchándolo entre su hombro y su mejilla y siguió intentando salir de su abrigo.

– ¿Hola?

– ¿Bella? –una voz profunda tembló–. Mierda, ¿de verdad eres tú?

El teléfono cayó de su hombro. Golpeó contra la pata de la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyado mientras oscilaba adelante y atrás. Había reconocido la voz de inmediato. Cómo podría olvidarla cuando por meses había estado llamándola a casa, en sus sueños.

Podía oír como la voz seguía haciendo preguntas indiscernibles mientras ella tiraba frenéticamente del cordón oscilante trayendo el amarillento plástico del auricular de vuelta a su oído.

– Jacob?! –chilló en una voz que traicionaba su sorpresa.

Oyó una risa cacareante del otro lado. Oh Dios cuánto tiempo desde que había oído esa risa. Era como si alguien estuviera respirando aire fresco dentro de ella, mientras que a la vez le pegaba en el estómago.

La risa se apagó. -¿Por qué me sorprende? Es decir, ¿a quien más esperaba cuando le pedí tu número a Charlie? ¿Cómo diablos estás?

Su entusiasmo sólo magnificó su asombro al oír su hermosa voz después de tanto tiempo. Le tembló la voz.

– Estoy bien, Jacob, estoy bien. De hecho, me siento un poco mareada... pero bien. Es sólo que... no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo.

– Lo sé. Raro, ¿verdad? Como hablar con un fantasma.

– Algo así. Escucha, Jake –oír su viejo nombre familiar en voz alta envío un estremecimiento bajándole por la espina–. No quiero sonar ruda ni nada pero que estás... quiero decir por qué tú...

– ¿Quieres saber porque de repente decidí llamarte después de 4 años de no hablarnos?

Ella respiró un suspiro de alivio.

– bueno, sí, suena como un buen lugar por donde empezar.

Hubo una pausa en la que su corazón latió a una velocidad que debía ser seis veces la normal. Podía oírlo respirando desde el otro lado mientras vacilaba.

– Bells. Quiero decirte algo. Es algo muy importante para mí. TÚ eres muy importante para mí. Entonces... cuando dos personas son muy importantes una a la otra, la razón dicta que debemos compartir las cosas con el otro, no?

Estaba divagando. Reconocía los síntomas. La divagación era el pre-show. Debía ser algo MUY importante, y sólo estaba a segundos de decirlo. Él era una pistola directa. Irse por las ramas no era uno de sus talentos. Lo sabía, porque sabía cómo era Jake, lo conocía. Al menos había conocido a Jake... cuatro años atrás. ¿Todavía contaba eso?

Y de pronto, lo vio ocurriendo. Como una premonición al estilo Alice. Lo vio de nuevo haciéndole sus dulces proclamaciones.

¿Estaba lista para ellas? ¿Estaba lista para decir que sí a ellas? En su mente sabía que lo estaba. He estado lista por años, solo decidí poner algunas OTRAS cosas primero, eso es todo. Pero el escenario estaba todo mal. Bella era una romántica, y al teléfono, a incontables millas de distancia, parecía demasiado desconectado para sus momentos de la verdad. Esto debía hacerse en persona.

–¡Estoy volviendo a Forks! –soltó antes de que él pudiera continuar.

Esperó por una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Así que probó repetir.

–Es decir, vuelvo a Forks...al final del semestre... por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada. He sido una hija terrible. Ya es hora de que le dé a Charlie la visita que tanto ha estado pidiendo.

No mencionó la otra razón que tenía para volver al pueblo de su dramática adolescencia. Probablemente la más importante de todas. El chico ya era lo bastante creído como estaba, probablemente no serviría agrandarle la cabeza aún más.

Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba.

–Pero Bella! No puedes... No estarás...?

Pudo oír la tensión en su voz y nunca esperó que terminara la frase. Conocía demasiado bien el dolor que sus ingenuas decisiones le habían causado hace años, cuando había dejado el pueblo con un anillo de compromiso en su dedo y Edward a su lado.

Que es por lo que sintió cómo una sonrisa comenzaba a atravesar su rostro al decir las siguientes palabras.

–No, Jacob. Déjame asegurarte, y puedo decirlo con cada fibra honesta de mi ser...que cuando me veas... habré envejecido como cualquier otra de 23 años lo habrá hecho... y llegaré a ti... sola.

Su sonrisa se extendió más ampliamente ante su silencio al dejar caer esta revelación. Aunque esperaba que la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no quería entrar en detalles acerca de su separación de Edward. No todavía.

–Eso es... –su voz áspera empezó de forma indecisa, ella se movió hacia delante, en anticipación a sus palabras, cosa que si lo piensas, es algo ridícula de hacer al teléfono.

–¡Eso es... GENIAL! ¡Oh, Dios, man! Oh, Bella, cielo.. –su voz bajo súbitamente mientras trataba de controlar su entusiasmo. Por favor, no creas que me alegro de tu dolor. Porque _debe_ haber habido dolor. Pero oh, wow... esa no me la esperaba. Oh, dios , tengo ganas de bailar, porque vas a volver!! Su voz subió de pronto como si recién se diera cuenta de ello.

Ella solo sonrió en silencio escuchando su excitado discurso. Ella también tenía ganas de saltar un poco alrededor.

–man, esto es tan genial, eso significa que podrás venir después de todo. No hubiera funcionado si te... te hubieras vuelto una de ellos, pero ahora puedes! Pero mierda, aún no te he contado _la_ parte. Dios, estoy tan entusiasmado que olvidé decirte por qué llamé. Bells! Tengo algo que decirte.

Ansiedad se apoderó súbitamente del interior de Bella. Había olvidado la dirección que había estado tomando la conversación antes de que ella soltara impulsivamente sus planes de volver a casa.

–oh jake no puede esperar hasta que vuelva a casa? –dijo, sonando algo aterrorizada al pensar que el entusiasmo nacido de su alegría pudiera ser una burla de lo que estaba por decir.

–eh? Por que no? Bells, nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida. Tengo que decírtelo ahora!

–Oh por favor Jake. No puede esperar hasta que me lo digas en persona?? No seria _mejor_ decirlo en persona? –Esperaba que su ansiedad pudiera oírse a todas esas millas de distancia.

Hubo una corta pausa. "hmmm es probable..." vino la voz pensativa de Jacob antes de que ella continuara con mas insistencia. ".... pero no entiendes Bells!? Siento como que voy a explotar! TENGO que decírtelo! Por favor, por favooor, Bells!

Wow, de verdad no iba a dejar esto. Bueno está bien, si realmente estaba tan impaciente. Suponía que eran los pensamientos lo que importaba, no el escenario.

Suspiro en el teléfono, apoyándose contra la pared.

–ok jake. Suéltalo. Estoy lista para lo que sea que me tengas preparado.

–bells... dijo con voz extraña, tranquila. Como un hombre al borde de la histeria–. "me voy a casar."


	2. Parte 2

¡¡¡¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!!!

* * *

Bella se sentó en el avión. Azafatas venían y le hacían las preguntas habituales de vez en cuando pero no estaba realmente prestando atención. Estaba reproduciendo toda la conversación deplorable en su cabeza.

Bells.... me voy a casar.

Su trasero golpeó dolorosamente contra el suelo. Tan pronto como esas palabras habían salido de su boca, le habían flaqueado las piernas y había intentado derrumbarse sobre la silla pero su deseo no había podido ser. Mucho más tarde esa noche, encontraría un gran moretón en su huesito dulce.

Revolviéndose en el suelo había forcejeado para agarrarse al teléfono de nuevo. Había sido muy embarazoso y había requerido pensar rápido para explicarle el ruido a Jacob, que todavía estaba esperándola para que celebrara con él sus noticias.

Se había sentido enferma.

Una vez que el patético intento de unas felicitaciones estuvo fuera del camino hubo un silencio incómodo. Bella odiaba los silencios incómodos, pero nunca había sido muy buena para llenarlos. Ese era el trabajo de Jacob.

"como se llama ella?" dijo finalmente con tranquilidad, apretando el teléfono entre sus dedos.

"que fue eso, bells?"

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de desaparecer la sequedad que la había inundado.

"dije que como se llama ella.... o" hizo una mueca "o él?"

Una risa desde el otro lado. Su corazón aleteó, aunque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

"irónicamente... _ella_ se llama Isabella." Una aguda entrada de aliento por el lado de Bella."Aunque no te preocupes. Le dicen 'Issi'" su voz arregló rápidamente.

Issi. Mi Jake se imprimó en una Issi. Hasta suena más interesante más que yo.

El silencio reinó de nuevo.

Y eh, y cómo es?" Bella no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta. No importaba lo que la gente dijera, ella era MUY capaz de inmadurez, tan susceptible como cualquier otra... a los celos. Y ahora mismo, se cuajaban en cantidades desagradables en su estómago.

Jake aún no contestaba.

¿Es tan fantástica esta chica que está más allá de las palabras? Oh sí, es su impronta. Por supuesto que lo es. Bella sintió su rostro torcerse en una mueca.

"Es maravillosa", dijo él finalmente, contento. "No puedo esperar a que la conozcas. Es—"

"¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" Bella escuchó a su voz soltar sin pensar. Un silencio incómodo siguió al darse cuenta de su horrorosa elección de palabras.

"¿Perdón?"

Pánico. ¡Crudo pánico! "Uhh. Quise decir que... ¿cuándo es la boda??

"En una semana y un poco" contestó Jake con cautela. Su tono nervioso no había sido invisible para él. "Este sábado no, el que viene."

"Ah".

Nueve días. Eso le dejaba nueve días. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué planeaba hacer exactamente? De todos modos, el semestre terminaba sólo en ocho días.

"Bells..." su voz era tímida y suplicante. Tan diferente de Jacob que envió un temblor rozando su espalda. "… nunca he estado más petrificado en mi vida. Te necesito. Por favor ven a casa, a mí."

Sintió su cuerpo desinflarse. Como podría haber sabido el a-fecto que sus palabras tendrían en ella. Pero lo hicieron, oh Dios, se envolvían a su alrededor como brazos cálidos en una noche gélida. Una pequeña chispa de luz en un cuarto oscuro como boca de lobo. Se aferró frenéticamente a la esperanza que esas palabras le daban.

Soltó un aliento tembloroso. "Estaré en casa antes del viernes."

Después de eso había colgado el teléfono y llorado. Una figura encogida en el suelo de linóleo de su cocina. Consumida por una pena que no entendía.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire acondicionado despertó a Bella de su profunda reflexión, y se estremeció. La luz del cinturón de seguridad se había prendido y el piloto anunciaba su descenso en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

Tendría que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones por el momento. No podía arriesgarse a que Charlie sospechara algo. Ya estaba recelosamente encantado por su súbita decisión de volver a casa. Sobre todo porque su semestre ni siquiera había terminado. ¡¡Y sobre todo porque había logrado evitarla durante los últimos cuatro años!!

----------

Entonces, como estas pequeña? Esos niños en Darmouth te tratan bien?" Se daba cuenta por el borde de su voz que Charlie sólo intentaba llegar a preguntas más serias. Eso, y el hecho que continuaba lanzándole miradas de soslayo desde su posición en el asiento del conductor. La radio policial zumbaba pedazos de conversación distraídamente en el fondo mientras conducían a lo largo de la carretera.

Suspiró. "Papá, no es la secundaria. No tienes que preocuparte de los gamberros por mí."

"lo se lo se. Pero soy tu padre y tengo derecho a preocuparme." Una pausa mientras expresaba su siguiente pregunta en su cabeza. Bella se endureció.

"Y uh... tú cómo estás? Digo... estás bien? Sobretodo después de, ya sabes, la cosa... con Edward?" Tenía que darle crédito. Charlie Swan nunca había sido conocido por su habilidad con las palabras, pero se daba cuenta que realmente estaba tratando de ser sensible al preguntar lo que sabía debía ser una pregunta dolorosa.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no iba a ser totalmente egoísta y seguir la regla que se había inventado a sí misma cuando se trataba de Edward... evadir, evadir y evadir un poco más.

"No quiero hablar de eso gracias" contestó bruscamente.

Una pausa. Su padre claramente se debatía sobre si había que seguir por ese lado.

"¿Pero está fuera de tu vida no?

Bella ignoró la esperanza detrás de aquella declaración.

"Sí lo está" contestó con sequedad.

¿"Y los demás?"

Ella se estremeció ligeramente. "Se han ido también. No he tenido noticias de ellos en más de dos años." Le había hecho insinuaciones a esos hechos antes en sus conversaciones telefónicas, pero no le había contado a Charlie toda la historia. Suponía que **nunca **podría contarle toda la historia.

"Claro... lo siento"

Ella suspiró otra vez, apoyando su mejilla contra el cristal frío de la ventana. "Está bien."

Qué mentira. Nada estaba bien. Ahora mismo, asuntos más importantes exprimían el cerebro de Bella que ex-novios perdidos hace mucho. Jacob, su Jacob se iba a casar. En siete días. Justo cuando había estado a punto de volver a casa y empezar su vida con él.

¿Como pudo hacerme esto a mi? Como pude yo ser tan egoísta? Quien era esta chica Issi? De donde había salido y como se atrevía a meterse y robarme a mi... que era Jacob para mi?

Nunca había sacado bien eso en claro, sin llegar más lejos que una intensidad resonante de _posesión_. Y ahora todo eso estaba arruinado y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

"¿Te sorprendió saber que Jacob se va a casar?" Observó a su padre con cuidado en su periferia. El se retorció las manos sobre el volante y se ajustó las gafas de sol. Evidentemente, no era un tema con el que se sintiera cómodo.

"no la verdad no. El e Issi han estado saliendo por meses. Como un par de medias, son ellos. Totalmente metidos uno en el otro. Me sorprende que jake esperara 10 meses enteros. Ese chico siempre ha sido un impulsivo hijo de..."

"10 MESES!" el coche viró bruscamente ante la clamorosa protesta repentina de Bella. Carmesí estalló en sus mejillas mientras Charlie la atravesaba con la mirada como si estuviera poseída.

Ella aún lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. _Obligándolo _a que retirara sus últimas palabras. Pudo sentir la angustia pasar por ella.

"¡Pero es muy chico! ¡Tiene apenas 21 años!! ¡Es sólo un bebé! ¡¿Cómo puede saber que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con alguien después de sólo 10 meses?!"

Oh, sí. Imprimación. Seguía olvidando ese principio infalible. Pero Charlie no lo sabía. Seguramente encontraba todo esto tan extraño como ella.

Ahora mismo, él parecía nervioso bajo su mirada acusadora. "Uhh. Lo entenderás mejor cuando lo veas con Issi. Está como embriagado por su sola presencia o algo así."

Bella gruñó interiormente. Eso sonaba perfecto. Asimismo, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña puñalada de traición al oír el nombre de esa chica en los labios de su padre, como si fuera una vieja amiga. ¿Desde cuándo a Charlie le importan las chicas que Jake persigue? Bueno, adivinó, además de ella, realmente no había habido ningunas otras chicas. Pero era demasiado doloroso pensar en eso justo ahora.

"y que piensas tú de Issi?" La inflexión de su voz no pasó desapercibida por Charlie mientras fruncía los labios.

"Es una chica muy dulce. Dura como clavos"

Geniaaal. Gracias Charlie. Voy a añadir eso a mi lista de "palabras que describen a Issi y demuestran la completa ineptitud de Bella".

"¿Vas a ir ver a Jacob en seguida?" su padre interrumpió su autocompasión La pregunta era bastante inocente, pero podía sentir el peso amontonado detrás de ella. Lo que realmente quería decir era: ¿Cuándo vas a ir y meterte de nuevo en la vida de ese chico?

Ella dejó que el silencio durara tanto como pudo.

"No. Enseguida no. No sé cuando iré a verlo."

Estuvieron silenciosos por la mayor parte del resto del viaje a casa. Que estaba bien, era familiar.

*-*

No había esperado la nostalgia. La golpeó como un tren de carga cuando subieron el camino tortuoso y vio el familiar letrero de "bienvenido a forks", arriba, al lado del camino.

Cuatro años atrás, había estado tan deseosa de dejar este lugar. Lo que demuestra que los niños hacen las cosas más malditas, no, las más estúpidas.

Hasta se sintió conteniendo un sollozo cuando subieron a la calzada y vio su viejo camión esperando fielmente en el freno fuera de la casa. Le había roto el corazón dejarlo. Se pregunto si la aceptaría de vuelta tan amablemente. Tenía el mismo pensamiento sobre mucha gente.

Tiró su equipaje adentro e inmediatamente comentó sobre el desorden en el que estaba la cocina. Charlie sólo gruñó en respuesta y siguió llevando su maleta hasta su cuarto.

Oh, bien, no hay momento como el presente. Bella se arremangó las mangas y se puso a trabajar. El inicio de la tarde estuvo lleno de fregar manchas de bancos que parecían haber sido encostradas con una antorcha. Haciendo por lo menos una semana de lavado, sobretodo platos con grasa de pizza pegada. Trapeando el piso donde pegajosas manchas de cerveza caían de las latas que desbordaban el tacho de basura.

_¿En serio, Charlie ha revertido a la capacidad cerebral de un bebé en los últimos cuatro años?_

Bella se encogió mientras se recordaba inadvertidamente que debía, _podría_ haber estado aquí todos esos años.

Debía haber estado aquí para cuidar de él. Sonaba paternalista cuando lo decías así, pero era diferente con ella y Charlie. Él era una muleta patética para ella tanto como ella lo era para él. Juntos, eran una fuerza indestructible. ¿Cómo podía haberlo abandonado tan fácilmente? ¡Estúpida, estúpida Bella!

Dos horas más tarde y se regodeaba con una cocina impecable. Charlie había venido y murmurado algo sobre desórdenes obsesivo-compulsivos pero ella no le hizo caso. Volteándose a la escalera, se encaminó hacia arriba para finalmente desempacar sus cosas.

Charlie había dejado su maleta fuera de la puerta cerrada. Se preguntó con cuánta frecuencia había estado él en su cuarto durante los pocos años transcurridos. No le gustaba pensar en que necesitaba evitarlo como uno evita el cuarto de un niño muerto.

Abriendo la puerta con el pie arrastró la maleta para atrás. Enderezándose, miró a su alrededor captando los detalles.

Igual. Exactamente igual. ¿Qué había estado esperando? ¿Tal vez que Charlie hubiera tomado clases de decoración interior en su tiempo libre? Todos los muebles estaban exactamente en el mismo sitio. Alguien había arreglado su cama con el mismo cubrecama color rosa fuerte y naranja que había tenido desde que era una risueña niña de 13 años. Algo en la cama atrajo su mirada. Se tropezó con la alfombra que estaba en medio de la pieza cuando le pasó por encima. Supuso que tendría que recuperar su coordinación en este cuarto después de estar lejos de él, si tenía que sobrevivir.

Cuando vio lo que estaba en su cama, se quedó sin aliento. Inclinadas contra la almohada había un pequeño montón de flores. Era como algo sacado de una película de Disney. Las recogió. Margaritas silvestres. Por lo menos una docena de ellas. _Sus favoritas_. Estaban atadas con una larga cuerda marrón. Las llevó a su nariz e inhaló profundamente.

El olor de ellas de pronto abrió un recuerdo distante en su mente.

Un bosque aún goteando por una rociada de lluvia de verano. Dos figuras engalanadas en ropa de excursionista, descansando en un pequeño claro. La chica está sentada en un parche de margaritas en el suelo haciendo cadenas. El chico está silbando a sí mismo mientras hace marcas en un mapa. Se ríe y la empuja lejos mientras ella se mueve sigilosamente en él y deja caer una cadena alrededor de su cabeza como una diadema.

Bella abrió los ojos, el fuerte aroma de margaritas y Jacob demorándose aún en su nariz. Miró hacia abajo y había una nota debajo de las flores. Ella quitó el pedazo de papel. Si las flores no habían sido suficientes, el garabato desprolijo definitivamente lo hizo.

_Bienvenida a casa cielo_

_Ven a verme_

_Amor, Jake_

Su corazón dio un salto por una quindécima de segundo en la palabra 'amor'. Rocío goteaba de sus muñecas de las flores. Habían sido recién cogidas. En algún momento de hoy. Ella miró a su alrededor como esperando que una figura gigante saliera de pronto del armario y la envolviera en uno de sus abrazos. Lástima... no.

Leyó rápidamente la nota de nuevo. _Ven a verme. _

Bueno. No hay momento como el presente.

Se dio vuelta para salir de su habitación.

*-*

* * *

Decidí que no me importa si recibo reviews, igual es divertido traducir la historia =)

Ojalá que alguien la lea!! XD


	3. Parte 3

new chapter!!

* * *

El viento sacudía los árboles fuera del camión de Bella al bajar por el familiar camino que conducía a La Push. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y tenía las palmas sudadas. Quizá debía haber esperado algunos días antes de ir a verlo. Qué tipo de mensaje enviaba corriendo de vuelta a él como una perra en celo.

Pero por otro lado, él había sido el que la había invitado. Revisó su mensaje de nuevo en su cabeza. Lo recordó al instante.

_Bienvenida a casa, cielo. Ven a verme. **Amor**, Jake._

Sabía que estaba viendo demasiado en esa pequeña nota insignificante, pero no podía evitarlo. Por el amor de Dios, estaba prácticamente casado. Atado a alguien más. Ya no era suyo.

Hizo desaparecer esos preocupantes pensamientos de su cabeza mientras doblaba por el viaje familiar.

Se había confundido un poco al principio cuando Charlie le había dicho que encontraría a Jake en lo de Billy. Seguramente se habría mudado ya. Su padre le había asegurado que Jacob se había mudado hace dos años, cerca de donde estaba situado su garage (el que había empezado el mismo, había agregado Charlie con orgullo). Issi se había unido a él 6 meses atrás. Sólo se estaban quedando con Billy temporalmente, había tenido un poco de un susto de salud recientemente y Jacob cumplia con sus deberes de hijo.

Bella le había agradecido a Charlie por la información con una sonrisa forzada y había salido por la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar.

Y ahora vio la familiar casita del bosque, extendiéndose ante ella. Él iba a salir para encontrarla. Seguramente saldría tan pronto como oyera el motor del camión. ¿Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, no?

Sólo habían años…

Salió para encontrarla. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y su corazón cantó.

Su alta figura vino saltando fuera de la puerta antes de que tuviera incluso una posibilidad de apagar el motor. Se paró a mitad del camino a su coche como si tratando de corregir su comportamiento inadecuado y reducido la marcha para andar más sin prisa

Bella no tenía nada de eso. Estaba demasiado extasiada en la vista de su cara invariable brillante.

Saltando del taxi, empezó a correr hacia él. Él sonrió, agachándose un poco y extendiendo los brazos, preparándose para agarrarla.

"¡Jacob!" oyó una voz terriblemente aguda que no sonaba como la suya brotando de su garganta mientras se arrojaba en esos brazos.

No le importaba la propiedad. Si era correcto o incorrecto. Sólo quería abrazarlo. Sentirlo. Asegurarse que aún era real.

"Bells" lo oyó murmurar suavemente mientras ella se envolvía infantilmente a su alrededor.

Era tan cálido. Tan perfumado. Tan real. Y ella había estado tan necesitada.

Los brazos de él estaban alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola a unos pies del suelo mientras los dos daban vueltas entre risas. Bella no se mareó. Estaba demasiado ocupada enterrando la cara en el cuello de él y apretando las manos por su grueso cabello. Había olvidado cuánto amaba tocar a Jacob. Sólo apreciarlo.

Él se detuvo y ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba exactamente como la había dejado. Sólo con algunas líneas más de risa.

Trató de no compararla exactamente a como la había dejado la última vez. Destrozada y rechazada, en una habitación hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Te extrañé tanto." La voz ronca de él interrumpió sus recuerdos.

Ella sonrió, frotando sus dedos pálidos contra su mejilla contrastante, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

"Igual yo."

Se miraron el uno al otro por un rato. ¿Ahora qué? Probablemente debería considerar despegar sus muslos de alrededor de su cintura. El sentido común dictaba eso. Pero ansiaba ese sentimiento cálido, cosquilleante que estaba pasando por sus venas, y no quiso dejarlo ir todavía.

"Te cortaste el pelo" él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su peinado prolijo, estudioso, que le caía justo debajo de los hombros. Nada de capas, nada de colores, nada de tonterías de ningún tipo. Hasta le sorprendía que hubiera notado algo diferente, era así de aburrido.

"Te creciste el tuyo" replicó ella, agarrando un mechón que terminaba justo debajo de su clavícula.

Él bufó, sacudiendo su pelo fuera de su agarre, "Me lo crecí—no me moleste en cortármelo—casi lo mismo".

Ella se rió mientras los músculos de sus piernas finalmente se destrababan de alrededor de Jacob, y él la dejó resbalar lentamente hacia abajo al suelo. Trató de no permitir que sus mejillas enrojezcan por el movimiento erógeno.

"Aunque todavía eres una enana" dijo él, pasando los dedos por su pelo. Ella se lo quitó echándole una mirada irritada.

"Sí, bueno, yo no entiendo cómo mierda tú _sigues _creciendo!"

Él alzó una ceja cómicamente hacia ella. "Wow. Ahora insulta también."

Bella resopló. "Sí, es lo último. Todos los chicos _cool_ lo hacen."

Él bufó su risa familiar en respuesta. "Bueno, al menos te enseñan algo útil en ese colegio tuyo" contestó, tirándola para frotarle la cabeza con el puño rápidamente antes de dejar a su brazo caerse a su hombro y aferrarla contra su pecho. Ella sonrió al devolverle el abrazo. Sintiéndose tan niña ahora como se había sentido hace mucho tiempo, antes de que él hubiera pegado un estirón volviéndose este colosal bombón de carne masculina.

Sólo disfrutaba del modo en que sus cálidos dedos rozaban entre sus omóplatos cuando de repente tuvo la sensación de que estaban siendo observados. Moviendo la cabeza a un lado, notó de pronto una figura grande y pesada que estaba de pie a la sombra del porche. Saltó lejos de Jacob automáticamente. Él la miró confuso hasta que siguió la dirección de su mirada. Ella vio como una sonrisa divertida jugueteaba en sus rasgos.

"No me la creo. Es tan ridícula. ¡MUJER!" gritó de repente en una voz burlona de comandante. "¡Trae tu esquelético trasero aquí y conoce a Bella!"

¿Esquelético?? Bella miró la figura más de cerca. Parecía demasiado grande para ser sólo una persona.

La figura sacudió la cabeza y los ojos de Bella finalmente se ajustaron lo suficiente para notar que la chica tenía un edredón entero envuelto alrededor de su persona, dándole el aspecto de un malvavisco fofo. De modo que eso era lo que la hacía verse tan grande.

"¡¡Hace mucho frío!!" gritó ella a través del ululante viento.

Lo único que hizo Jacob fue reírse un poco más. "¡No seas gallina, Izz! ¡¡Ven aquí y conoce a Bella!!"

El malvavisco bailó un poco de pie a pie, parecía vacilante en su gran decisión.

"¡¡Pero hace mucho frío!!!" la figura finalmente decidió responder a grito. Casi toda su voz fue tragada por el viento que Bella no había advertido se había levantado. Probablemente era gracias a la cálida presencia de Jacob.

"Uhh, Jacob" Bella buscó para tirar de su manga inexistente y optó en cambio por darle un codazo en el brazo. "Podríamos ir adentro. Está bastante ventoso acá fuera." dijo mirando como los árboles crujían bajo los vientos del pacífico.

¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! No quería entrar y conocer a "Izz". Aún no estaba lista para esto. Y ahora el hombre delante de ella la miraba con esa sonrisa traviesa que reconocía demasiado fácil.

"Nah, nah. Está bien. Tiene que acostumbrarse igual. ¡Dale, mujer! ¡Estamos esperando!"

Bella vio cómo la chica envuelta en el edredón parecía dudar un poco más. Luego tiró abruptamente el edredón y comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Era como estar viendo una versión más alta de Alice. La chica no corría, flotaba, patinaba, bailaba. Y demasiado enseguida estuvo en brazos de Jacob y tirándolos alrededor de su temblorosa forma. Jacob sólo rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de ella, descansando su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello entonces su cara se calentaba el suyo.

Bella seguía mirando. Era... preciosa. Bella no sabía que las hacían así fuera de las revistas y los reinos míticos. La chica era alta y esbelta, una digna rival a la altura de Jacob. Sus ojos eran del azul más azul y tenía el tipo de facciones naturales con las que sueñan los pintores. Jake de repente agarró el gorro de alrededor de su cabeza quejándose de que no lo necesitaba, y revoleándolo hacia la puerta principal abierta (a través de la cual salió volando, por supuesto). Oh, Dios, eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Una ducha de hermosos bucles de oro cayó ahora y rodeó su rostro. La chica le sonrió gloriosamente y Bella de pronto tuvo la sensación de estar siendo cegada.

"Bells, ésta es mi prometida, Issi." dijo Jacob, con el rostro estirándose en una sonrisa para hacer juego con la de ella. Era un poquito tierno, un poquito muy doloroso.

Bella sólo se quedó ahí con la boca abierta como una idiota ante la chica que estaba siendo abrazada por su Jacob._ Así que ésta es la chica que ha robado su corazón. Que lo ha sacado de mi alcance. _

La sonrisa de Issi se ensanchó y sacó la mano de los confines de los brazos de Jacob, agarrando las de ella. Bella sintió como si estática le hubiera puesto los brazos rígidos.

Las manos de Issi eran delicadas y suaves y sorprendentemente cálidas, no iban con el esmalte verde limón desconchado que las adornaba.

"Estoy tan feliz de conocerte finalmente, Bella. He oído montones de cosas sobre ti, y es tan genial que puedas venir a la boda después de todo."

Aun a través de sus palabras excitadas, la chica tenía este extraño tono seductor en la voz, pensó Bella. _Como si las teclas del piano pudieran contar un cuento._

Ok **ahora** si se sentía mareada. Quizá era una reacción retardada a las vueltas de antes, pero Bella de pronto comprendió que esperaban alguna respuesta de ella.

"Um. Yo también. Es... es un placer conocerte. Jake no dijo lo linda que eras."

_Oh mierda!! NO dije eso._ Hacer un hoyo y meter la cabeza en el de pronto le pareció una idea muy atractiva.

Issi pareció sorprendida mientras dejaba caer las manos de Bella, pero Jacob sólo se echó a reír.

"Bueno, no es una chupasangre perfecta, pero se defiende bastante bien."

Bella jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose mientras iban de Jacob a Issi y de vuelta a Jacob. Por supuesto, él recogió la fuente de su ansiedad al instante.

"No te estreses Bells. Ya sabe. ¿Pensaste que me casaría con alguien sin decirle que a veces me transformo en un perro gigante?

Bella se sintió estúpida mientras dejaba caer los ojos abajo a sus pies. Issi sin embargo, no le dio oportunidad de estar avergonzada por demasiado tiempo.

"oh no lo se. Podría ser una luna de miel interesante, creo."

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero le dolía. Por qué tenía que ser tan buena...y graciosa... y tan malditamente encantadora!

_Gah! Más palabras para mi estúpida lista!_

Jacob se rió y frotó la nariz en su cuello. Extrañamente, ella se agitó. Bella sintió náuseas.

"En fin" saltó Issi, torciendose en poco en sus brazos para estar de cara a Jacob. "ahora que ya hicimos las presentaciones, podemos ir adentro por faaavooooor. Me estoy congelando el culo. Aún con el chico hot por aquí." Dijo deslizándole un guiño a Bella que estaba frotándose la cabeza inconscientemente. De repente había empezado a palpitar con los signos tempranos de advertencia de un dolor de cabeza.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza y miro como Jacob e Issi caminaban delante de ella envueltos juntos como, a falta de una mejor metáfora gracias Charlie, un par de medias.

Oh Dios. No sé si puedo con esto. Pensó Bella mientras grano tras grano de esperanza comenzaba a resbalar de ella.


End file.
